Afterglow
by DocMcRegals
Summary: After Regina and Robin's night together, everyone wants answers about what happened, but Regina's only willing to share that information with one person. AU; All About Timing Verse.


**So I'm having a hard time formulating the ideas that are in my head for the next chapter of "All About Timing"; as a result, I decided to give you guys a little one shot that snuck into my head. It's basically a combination of 2 things, 1: chapter 14 of "All About Timing" and 2: last week's episode of Once. Aka, there's talk about OutlawQueen sex. Lol. I'm sure you guys and gals will enjoy this, especially with what Lana eluded to in her interview with TV Fanatic! Let's hope tonight's episode doesn't disappoint!**

**Xx**

* * *

><p>"Well, don't you look like the cat that got the cream" Charlotte King said to her friend Regina Mills the following morning as she walked into the practice<p>

"I have no idea what you're talking about" The brunette said, taking a sip of coffee from her thermos

"You're full of shit; ya didn't come in to work yesterday" Charlotte pointed out

"I wasn't on call and I didn't have any patients here at the practice so..." Regina said with a shrug, just as Amelia joined the pair

"You didn't show up to work yesterday" The young Neurosurgeon said with a grin

"Exactly what I said" Charlotte piped in as Regina rolled her eyes, thankful that she'd made it to her own office

"And now if you ladies will excuse me, I've gotta get ready for my 9:30 appointment and then I've gotta biopsy at the hospital after that" she said

"Will Robin be there?" Amelia teased

"Of course, his son's in the hospital and he's also my patient" Regina said as Amelia laughed

"Oh come on Regina! You're just gonna pretend that you weren't busy getting screwed into oblivion yesterday?"

"What I did on my day off is none of your business, Dr. Shepherd"

"Prude" Amelia muttered as she walked away in the direction of her own office, leaving Regina alone with Charlotte

"What?"

"Ya really don't kiss and tell, do ya?"

"You should know the answer to that by now Charlotte" Regina said with a smirk as she headed into her office.

xx

Just as she was getting herself settled into the day's appointments, she received a text from Robin, which caused her to smile widely, which lead to several very flirty texts exchanged between the two

_Good Morning love, hope I didn't wear you out too much with last night's activities_

_Regina: I've got no complaints Mr. Locksley. In fact, I found last night's activities to be, quite satisfactory_

_Robin: Oh?_

_Regina: Indeed_

_Robin: So on a scale of 1 to 10..._

_Regina: 100_

_Robin: That good eh?_

_Regina: Good enough for me to call you back once Henry was off to school_

_Robin: Ah yes, that shower sex was quite, spectacular_

_Regina: Very. My co-workers have been inquiring about what happened on our date_

_Robin: Oh? And what did you tell them exactly?_

_Regina: A lady doesn't kiss and tell_

_Robin: Touche; say, how about I bring you lunch today. You're still on for your surgery at the hospital yeah?_

_Regina: And when you say lunch you mean..._

_Robin: I mean actual food_

_Regina: Does it come with a side order of quickie office sex_

_Robin: I'm afraid I can't answer that, Cooper and Pete have just walked in, but we'll definitely talk later_

_Regina: It's fine, and lunch right?_

_Robin: Of course_

_Regina: I look forward to it, and a side order of quickie office sex_

_Robin: Have a good day at work Regina, see you in a bit_

xx

By the time she made it to St. Amrbose around 11, a small set of arms was grabbing her, leading her into her office and shutting the door behind her

"Tink, nice to see you too" Regina drawled, taking a seat behind her desk in her office as the blonde sat across from her, the two locked in a staring contest

"Something you wanna say Tink?" Regina asked as the blonde only continued to stare

"You slept with him, didn't you?"

"I'm not-"

"Oh come on! This isn't gossip from Charlotte or Addison! This is me! Your closest and oldest friend! I deserve the dirt first!" The young woman complained as Regina chuckled, sitting back in her seat

"What makes you think I'd tell you anything?" Regina teased as Tink groaned

"That's not fair; one of us is getting laid and the other one isn't. Remember our rule? We live vicariously through one another! Remember when I was sleeping with Jefferson and I'd tell you all about our sexcapades? You owe me, big time" Tink said as Regina laughed, running a hand through her hair

"Okay, okay; I do owe you...those stories about you and Jefferson were-"

"Eh, stop talking and spill"

"If you insist; the date was wonderful; we went to that sushi place just down from-"

"Regina?"

"What?"

"I don't wanna know about your actual date! I wanna know about how you took him home to your place and screwed him like crazy!"

"Oh I didn't do the screwing, he did" Regina said with a grin as Tink's eyebrows raise

"Oh? Do tell!"

"He was, is...spectacular" Regina said with a sigh, closing her eyes at the memory of she and Robin together

"So, what happened? I want details Regina!"

"Alright, alright! Ya know, Charlotte's a sexologist and-"

"Don't need to know that my boss is into S&M, got an eyeful once already" Tink muttered as Regina's eyes went wide

"Oh God you caught Charlotte and Cooper?"

"Once; now, can we get back to you and Robin and all of the hot, steamy sex that you're having that I'm not please?"

"Fine, fine...what do you want to know?"

"Everything!"

"I'm not gonna spill all of my secrets Tink, be specific"

"Alright, how gifted is he?"

"Very, very gifted"

"How gifted we talking?"

"Almost 8 when he's on hard, 5 when he's not" Regina said, as Tink rested her head against the cool oak wood desk, groaning.

"You're killing me Regina!"

"Do you wanna know more?" The brunette asked with a grin

"Of course I do! How was the sex?"

"It was...spectacular! Oh, and he does this thing with his tongue that just...God it's amazing!" Regina moans, leaning further into her chair, closing her eyes at the thought of what Robin could do to her.

"Christ! Was it that good?"Tink asked

"It was literally perfect, he could've been a surgeon; he's got gifted hands"

"Okay, okay, and the actual sex?"

"Earth-shattering; I never wanted him to leave"

"Oh my God I need to get laid" Tink muttered just as Regina received a text from Robin

"So do I" Regina muttered

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing"

"Who's that text from?" Tink asked, eying Regina suspiciously

"...It, may be from, Robin"

"Well, what's it say?"

"I'd rather not"

"Is it dirty?"

"Yes"

"Details"

"No"

"Regina Mills, details now!"

"Alright fine! We have a, date"

"A date...oh. _Ohh_"

"Yeah"

"When?"

"...Now?"

"Oh, well don't let me stand in the way" Tink said as she stood, heading for the door

"By the way, I want details about this too"

"You need to find Jefferson and make up with him" Regina chuckled

"Don't worry, I'm about to right now; can't have you having all of the fun" she said on her way out of the door, just as Regina sent Robin a text:

_The coast is clear, meet me in my office in 5 _

xxx


End file.
